Seven Hundred and Twenty Nine Minutes
by hjlbsw77
Summary: Jasper has been shot. How does Eleanor react?
1. Seven Hundred and Twenty-Nine Minutes

Seven Hundred Twenty-Nine Minutes

A/N So you all know the drill, I do not own these characters. They belong to The Royals and Lionsgate. I just wanted to take them out to play for a while.I had this all written and ready to post and then got a suggestion from floausten on Twitter. Thanks for the suggestion.

One hour and 36 minutes. Ninety-six minutes. Five thousand, seven hundred, and sixty seconds. That's how long it had been since Rosie had rushed through my bedroom door, face pale with unshed tears in her eyes and uttered the words that had crushed my soul. The memory of that moment keeps rolling over and over in my mind. She hadn't even knocked. I had been rereading Jasper's letters while waiting for him and didn't know why it was taking so long for him to either respond to my text or show up at my door. I had actually started to get worried. When Rosie came through the door my head jerked up thinking that Jasper had finally come to me, but the smile on my face vanished the moment I saw her face. I'm not sure what all she actually said because all I heard was Jasper, shot, and hospital. I'd grabbed my purse off the coffee table in my room and took off running down the hall. Rosie was hot on my heels as I ran down the steps of the palace and out to the waiting car. My mind was spinning the whole way to the hospital. Rosie pulled up in front of the Emergency Room and even though something in the back of my mind told me that I should wait for Rosie, I bolted out of the car and was at the front desk begging for someone to tell me where Jasper was in less than sixty seconds.

I heard someone calling out my name and within seconds I was in the comforting arms of James Hill. He told me to come with him. As we walked he told me that Jasper had been shot once in the abdomen. He said that the doctors didn't know the extent of the damage yet as they were in the process of doing x-rays now. We slowed to a stop in front of a door and as James reached for the handle I realized that he had brought me to Jasper. He slowly opened the door and I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped. My breath caught in my chest and my lungs burned. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up as well. There lying on the gurney was the love of my life. He was pale and looked weak. My normally strong as steel and tough as nails Jasper looked anything but. And yet still he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Because the heart monitor was still going and he was still alive and in that moment I felt such relief. When the doctors and nurses realized I was there they acknowledge me with the typically Her Royal Highness and Princess Eleanor. I had waved them off with a weak smile and a nod and asked if I could have a moment alone with Jasper. They all quietly walked out of the room and as he walked out the doctor said they would be back in two minutes to take him up to surgery.

As I stepped up to the head of the gurney and for the first time in over four months saw the face that had haunted my dreams in the best and worst ways every night that I was gone. What I wouldn't give to see his beautiful blue eyes right now. I leaned down and caressed his check and kissed his forehead. I leaned and softly whispered to him. "I'm here Jasper. I'm right here baby. Please come back to me. Please. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

The door opened again and two of the nurses walked back in. They looked at me with such compassion and sympathy. I knew that I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't' even bother to try to wipe them.

I love Jasper and I am tired of hiding it. Jasper was always the one who thought we had to hide. I'm tired of hiding. I love him and I don't care who knows it or what they think about it. Not anymore. I know what it's like to live without Jasper and I don't want to do it, I can't do it.

James came in and took me by the arm and quietly led me into the hallway. We stood in the hallway and watched them prepare to move Jasper.

I realized that James was talking to me and looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes, like mine were moist, although not crying at that moment, it was obvious that he had been crying at some point. We shared a glance that said so much even though we never verbally acknowledged it. Then he told me that the hospital had consented to us sitting in the surgical gallery while they performed Jasper's surgery. I nodded and as they wheeled Jasper out of the room and down the hall James and I followed them as far as we could until James guided me down a different hallway and up a flight of stairs and then down another hallway and into a room. A room that was mostly made of glass. Glass through which I could now see Jasper again. I wasn't sure I could stomach sitting there and watching what they were going to do to him. But I also wasn't strong enough to get up and walk away. I'd left him but now I was back and I wasn't going anywhere. He was always so strong for me. Always there when I needed him. Now it was my turn to be his strength. To be there for him. I'm not leaving him again.

James said he hated to do it but that he was going to have to head back to the palace. Being the head of security meant that he really needed to be there, but that he would be back as soon as he could. He told me that Rosie would be right outside the door if I needed her. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

Now, here I sit, in front of this glass wall, watching the doctors and nurses try to save Jasper, the love of my life, my heart and soul. If he dies, I don't know if I can survive it. I've already lost so much, had to deal with so much, I just don't think I could survive losing Jasper too. He came into my life like a whirlwind. I certainly wasn't looking for love, and I definitely never thought that I would find it with Jasper. I hated everything about him, except that I didn't. He made me feel things I had never felt before. I made me care about things that I had never cared about before. He saw me for who I really was, not the image I put on for the world. He saw all my flaws and he loved them just as much as he loved my goodness. He accepted me for exactly who I was and for exactly who I wasn't. He loved me and protected me. Even when he didn't have to, even when I didn't want him to. I never thought it was possible, but he is my whole world. He is my everything. If he dies, I know that a part of me will too.

A hand softly lands on my shoulder and I look up, startled to find my father standing beside me. I hadn't heard the door open, or footsteps, as he entered the room. But then again i wouldn't have would I. Within seconds I was in my father's embrace for the first time in almost a year. I had been trying so hard to be like him lately that even though I hadn't realized it, he was exactly who I needed in this moment. The tears came quickly and heavily then. Rolling down my face, faster than I could ever hope to catch them. My breath quickened. My father rubbed invisible circles on my back and whispered soft words of encouragement to me. He told me to let it out and that he was there. After a minute or so I calmed down enough to finally speak. I let it all out then.

"He wrote to me while I was gone but I didn't write back. I kept them all. They were always in a stack where I could see them, but I wouldn't read them, couldn't bring myself to read them. Not until a couple of nights ago. I stayed up all night, reading and rereading these beautiful, heartbreaking, funny, apologetic, soulful, healing letters and then the next morning I started packing my bags to come home, to come back to him. Oh Dad what if I was too late. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies thinking that I didn't care about him. What if he thinks that I didn't love him anymore. I was scared. Scared to give him another chance. But the truth is, he didn't do anything that I shouldn't have expected him to do. I might not have liked it, and I certainly didn't agree with how he went about it. But he did exactly what Jasper does. He protected me, the only way he knew how. He just protected me from the wrong thing. I didn't need protection from a reporter, or a news story. My heart needed protecting. He did what Jasper does, and I love him, just as he loves me, faults and all. Oh Dad, what am I going to do if he doesn't wake up?"

"Listen to me Eleanor. That man loves you with everything that he is. I know it and you know it. I bet he can feel you here with him right now. He has fought so hard and waited so long to be with you. He's not going to give up now. He's too stubborn and pig headed." I cracked a smile and even laughed a little. "But no matter what happens, you are going to be alright. You have so many people who love you and support you and they will all be here, no matter what. They will be here for whatever you need, whether it's a shoulder to cry on or to listen or to get you something to eat or drink. Whatever you need, just tell them. They wanted to give you space but there all here, in the waiting room, whenever you are ready. Don't forgot that."

" I miss you Dad! So much! I hope you know how much I always loved you, even if I didn't say it."

" I love you too sweetheart. And yes, of course I knew."

" I want you to know Eleanor that I approve of Jasper. I know he didn't come into our lives with honorable intentions, but he stayed for all the right reasons, the best reasons. He stayed for love. And I know that he will continue to love and protect you with everything that he is."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot. It means everything to me to hear you say that."

"I love you Lenny, never forget that." My father leaned over and kissed my forehead and even though I knew it was just an illusion it felt incredibly real to me.

The sound of the door opening caused me to look away and when I looked back my father was gone."

I blinked and wiped the tears from my eyes as my mom walked in and sat down beside me. She asked if I wanted to talk but I was all talked out. I shook my head no and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I laid my head on her shoulder and we sat there in silence together. Just hoping and praying that the most important man in my life would make it through the surgery, through the day, and be able to walk back out of this hospital.

A nurse came into the surgical gallery a couple of hours later and told us that they were finishing up Jasper's surgery and that he would be taken directly to the ICU. She said that typically ICU visiting hours are limited but that due to Jasper's employment with the palace they were going to be less strict about that. He was going to be taken to a larger room in the ICU that was at the end of the hall. He would be permitted one visitor at a time that could stay as long as they wanted as long the hospital staff wasn't actively working on him. They said that Jasper's contact information had labeled me as his emergency contact but that they had also contacted his parents in Las Vegas as they were his next of kin. They said that his parents had told them that it wasn't possible for them to come right away but that they had given oral consent for surgery and told them to defer to me for any future consents needed. The nurse told me that we could wait in the ICU waiting room until they got Jasper settled in his room and then I could go back and see him. If they were only going to let him have one visitor at the time then everyone else would just have to wait. Because I knew that once I was in that room with him, they would have to pry me away from him for a great deal of force.

Mom and I headed to the ICU waiting room and were met there by Liam, Rosie, Sebastian, and Robert. They each hugged me and told me they were sorry that this had happened. We all sat around in silence until the nurse came in to tell me that I could go back. I'd picked up my purse and followed her back to Jasper's room. You would have thought that it would be quiet but the heart monitor, the oxygen tank, and the sound of Jasper's breathing echoed so loudly around the room that it made me dizzy. As the nurse and I walked in the room she told me that Jasper was in stable but critical condition. She said that if he made it through the next forty-eight hours that the doctors think they he will likely make a full recovery. She told me that there was no way to know how long it would be before he woke up, that between the shooting, the surgery, and all the medications he was on, that it could be any time in the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours. She checked Jasper's vitals and then walked out, closing the door behind her. My eyes took in all the different tubes and machines. The only other time I had been around anything like this was when my father was attacked. It was all so overwhelming. I approached Jasper's bed and gently took his right hand in mine. I softly rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. I stood there just holding his hand and staring at his face for God knows how long. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, his cheek, and then his lips. I told him over and over again that I was there, that I loved him, not to give up, not to leave me, and begged him to come back to me. But there was nothing. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't make a sound. Finally when I couldn't hold my legs up any longer I sank back into the seat beside the bed. I reached for my purse and took out the story book that he and Sara Alice had made me for Christmas. I reread and it when I was done, I finally took the necklace out of the book and placed it around my neck, clasping it in the back. I softly ran my hand over and over the heart. Sara Alice had referred to it as the "Happily Ever After" necklace. I hoped and prayed that Jasper and I would get that, A "Happily Ever After" ending. I placed the story book on the bedside table and reached back into my purse and took out the stack of letters that Jasper had written me. I leaned back in the chair and read the letters out loud. I commented every so often about something he had said. Sometime later I had fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes someone had come in and laid a blanket over me. I'd been dreaming about Jasper. We were together and happy. Smiling, laughing, kissing, dancing, and loving each other. It was beautiful, but when I turned to him, he was still asleep, unmoving, silent.

I heard a knock at the door and looked up to find Liam standing there would a paper bag in his hand. He said he had brought me something to eat and drink. Said I needed to keep my strength up. Said he couldn't stay but a minute due to the visitation rules but after handing me the food he walked to the other side of the bed. It occurred to me then, as I watched my brother that he appeared to have been crying as well. He placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and leaned in, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear him and told Jasper that he was like a brother to him and that he was one of, if not, his best friend. Told him he had slept enough and it was time for him to wake up. Told him when he was up to it that they needed to have a boys night out. He promised him that he wouldn't let me know what happened. Said it would be like "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas". He looked at me and winked when he said it, so I knew he was joking. Liam wouldn't let Jasper do anything crazy, well not that crazy. And I knew he certainly wouldn't allow or encourage him to do anything that would threaten our relationship. He told Jasper that he had to go but that he would see him later. He hugged me and I told me he loved me and kissed me on my forehead and quietly left the room shutting the door behind him. I sat back down and laid my head on Jasper's arm and holding his hand.

As I came to, I felt a feathery touch playing with my hair. It took me a second to realize that it was real, and it was coming from Jasper's hand. I looked up and our eyes met and it was at that moment, seven hundred and twenty-nine minutes, twelve hours and fifteen minutes, after Rosie had burst through the doors of my room that my heart started beating again. I took my first real breath of air. I rose from my seat and stood beside the bed. I leaned over so that Jasper and I were face to face. The smiles on both of our faces said more than words ever could. I placed my hand on his cheek and our lips met in the softest kiss we had ever shared. It was full of love, full of promises, and full of hope.

We both knew it, this was our new beginning and this time, nothing and no one, not even each other, was going to get in our way. We were going to have the fairy tale, we were going to have our "Happily Ever After".

A/N I know this probably won't be exactly how the episode goes down, but I needed something happy to get me through the week. Hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it.

For those of you who voted in the Twitter poll I apologize for it not being Liam that Len was talking to. My heart just didn't guide me in that direction.


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

A/N This is a continuation of my fic Seven Hundred and Twenty-Nine Minutes. What happens after Jasper wakes up.

Jasper's awake. I can finally see his beautiful blue eyes. I could stare at them forever. How can two little orbs show so much love? When he looks at me I feel like he can see straight through to my soul. As we pull back from the kiss, my hand stays on his left check, just lightly caressing his face. There is so much I want to say, so much that needs to be said, but it's like my brain and my mouth don't know where to start.

"I'm certainly not complaining Len, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." I respond with a smirk. Jasper responds with his own trademark smirk and even a small chuckle, which stops immediately as it rocks his core and I can tell he is in pain.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Yes, but I don't need the nurse. The best medicine I could ever receive is you being right here with me." I smile then. My Jasper, ever the charmer.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I don't plan to go anywhere."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been a little over twelve hours since you were shot."

"How long have you been here?"

"I got to the hospital shortly before you were taken into surgery. I sat in the gallery and watched while they operated on you and I've been right here since they moved you to the ICU."

"I don't understand, how did you get back so quick."

"I was already back. I was at the palace when I found out about the shooting."

"Oh. I didn't realize you were coming back early."

"No one but James knew. I wanted it to be a surprise. I texted you when I got back. The text was still on the screen when they gave me your belongings earlier. They said your phone was lying beside you when they found you."

"I think I remember hearing the alert, but I couldn't reach it. What did the text say?"

"That I was home and that I couldn't wait to see you."

"What happened? What made you come back early?"

I sat back down and took his left hand. I couldn't stop touching him. We'd been apart for so long and I'd come so close to losing him, for good this time, it was like I had to be touching him to keep myself grounded, to know that this was real, I was really back, and he made it. I took a deep breath before saying all the things I needed to say, the things I had been desperately wanting to say since the moment I finished reading his letters. Jasper was looking at me, with such love, such patience, like he would literally wait for me to be ready. Wait forever if he had to.

"Oh Jasper. I came back for you. For us. I should have come back sooner. I got your letters, all of them. But I couldn't read them. I wasn't ready. I was stubborn. But a couple of nights ago I finally read them. Every single one of them. I read them and reread them, over and over again, all night long. They were so beautiful. They were beautiful and so full of love and heartache. They were funny and sad. I love you, I've loved you for so long, but reading those letters made me fall in love with you all over again. I had to come home. I had to come back to you. You are my home. You are my heart." By now there were tears streaming down my face, but they were happy tears. I was back where I belonged, finally. Not London, not England, not the palace. I was by Jasper's side, where I was always meant to be.

Jasper had tears in his eyes. I'd never seen him cry. I knew he had cried of course, because Sara Alice had told me about Christmas. He hadn't just broken his own heart on Christmas, he'd broken his own as well. But now we were going to put each other back together again. I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it softly. He pulled his hand from mine and moved it to gently caress my check.

"I love you so much Princess."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you Len. Never. I told you, you're my girl and I'm going to love you forever, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you are right next to me or across the ocean. I am going to love you for the rest of my life."

I placed my hand over his on my check and then pulled his hand down to my lips and placed a kiss on his palm. Then I stood and leaned over to place a kiss on his beautiful lips as well. "I'm going to love you forever too. You are the love of my life. When you left me at Christmas I thought I had lost you forever. When I left I thought we were over. Then I finally find the strength to come back to you I find out you've been shot. As I sat in that room watching them operate on you, thinking that you might die thinking that I didn't care about you, didn't love you I was so afraid that I might really lose you forever. I know what it's like to live without you Jasper, I know what it's like to lose you. I'm never going to leave you again."

I leaned down to kiss him again and for the first time in months it was more than just a short kiss, this time it was long and passionate and somewhere in the recesses of my brain I heard the beeping of Jasper's heart monitor change its pattern. As I pulled away I realized nothing was wrong, we had just gotten carried away. God I had missed him. Missed this. But there would be plenty of time for kissing and making love when he was better. For now I knew that he needed his rest.

"You should try to get some rest. You've been through a lot today."

"Your probably right, but I just wanted to look at you. I haven't been able to look at you in so long. I don't want to close my eyes because the reality is so much better than the dream."

"I don't want to leave you but James texted me earlier and said that Sara Alice is really upset. She heard you were hurt and that I was back. James said that with everything going on he hasn't had a chance to see her. I'm going to go back to the palace for a little while, now that you have woken up and see her and hopefully ease her mind a little."

"I think Sara Alice would love that. She really missed you. We both did. I guess my dreams will have to do until you get back."

"I won't be gone long. I promise."

I picked up my purse and kissed Jasper goodbye. I brushed my fingers through his hair and told him to get some rest. I took his phone out of my purse and handed it to him and told him to call me if he needed me. I walked to the door and turned out the light but turned back turned back to him just before opening the door. "I love you Jasper, no matter what happens, never forget that."

"I love you too Princess."

I returned to the palace and as Rosie and I got close to my room I saw the blur that is Sara Alice come flying towards me. I got to my knees just in time to catch her as she rushed into my arms. I put my arms around her and held her close to me. It's funny, because Sara Alice isn't mine and she isn't Jasper's but having her in my arms somehow made me feel closer to him. This precious little girl is so important to both of us. I held her for a few minutes just rocking her against me telling her over and over that everything is okay, that she's okay.

As she calmed down I pulled back from her and gently swept her hair out of her face and smiled at her. "Hey sweet girl"

"Hi! Welcome home Princess."

"Thank you! It's good to be home."

"I missed you. Jasper the Caterpillar missed you too."

"I missed you and Jasper too! That's why I came home."

"I heard that Jasper was hurt. Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Come here." I led Sara Alice into my bedroom and sat down on the bed with her. "I want you to understand that Jasper is going to be okay. I've seen him and talked to him and he's going to be fine. But he did get hurt and he is at the hospital."

"Who would want to hurt him though."

" I don't think they were trying to hurt Jasper sweetie, I think they were trying to hurt the King. Jasper is his bodyguard and he was protecting him and he got hurt trying to keep him safe."

Sara Alice had huge tears welled up in her eyes and even more sliding down her face. I gently wiped them away and pulled her into my lap and rocked her gently. I reached into my purse and took out my phone and typed out a text. The reply came instantly. I hit the FaceTime button on my phone and as it connected Jasper's face came into view. "There's someone here who would really love to see you." I turned the phone so that Sara Alice and I could both see the screen.

"Hi sweetie. I heard you were worried about me and I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. The doctors and nurses are taking very good care of me and I will be back home before you know it."

"Can I come see you?"

"Not right now, but maybe in a day or two. But until then we can text and FaceTime. You know what I really need?"

"What"

" I could really use some art work to decorate my hospital room. It needs some color. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"I can do that. I'll go start right now." Sara Alice suddenly got quiet and bit her lip, looking down.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm glad you are okay. I love you!"

"I love you too precious girl!" Jasper and I both had tears in our eyes.

"Why don't you go start on that art work and maybe you will have something ready for me to take with me when I head back to the hospital okay."

"Okay" Sara Alice started to walk out of the room but ran back and reached out for a hug, which I happily gave her. "I love you too Princess! I'm so glad your home."

"I love you too Sara Alice."

Sara Alice skipped out of the room and down the hall.

After Sara Alice left, I made my way down the hall. Sara Alice wasn't the only reason that I had returned to the palace. I entered Robert's office without introduction and shut the door behind me. Robert's head jerked up in reaction.

"Your back."

"Just came to see Sara Alice and change clothes. But I wanted to talk to you as well. I want to make sure that you understand me loud and clear Robbie. You might be my brother and the King of England, but don't you ever, ever interfere in my relationship with Jasper again or you won't have a sister. Do you understand me. If you cause either one of us one second of pain and misery I will pack my bags back up and I will move out of this house and out of this country. I will move somewhere that you don't have power and Jasper and I will live our lives far away from the reach of this monarchy. I will renounce my title and everything that goes with it. Your right, dad did tell me to be great, and I will be. But like I said earlier, he also told us to choose love. I can be happy without diamonds. I can be happy anywhere. But I can't be happy without Jasper. I tried it, several times in fact, but it has never worked. Jasper is the love of my life and I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks about that. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry if you feel like I overstepped Len but I honestly thought that I was doing the right thing by requesting that he not contact you."

"I'm a grown woman Robbie. I don't need your protection or interference. I have a perfectly capable bodyguard who protects my body. And I have a perfectly capable boyfriend who is also quite adept at guarding my body. Life is full of disappointment and heartache Robbie. But it's also full of love and joy and hope. In trying to protect me from one of those you kept me away from another one. You have to let me make my own choices."

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now I have a way for you to make it up to me."

"And how is that?"

"Well for starters you are going to find yourself a new lead bodyguard."

"But Len."

"No. This isn't up for debate Robbie. I watched the man that I love lie on that operating table open and bleeding. I sat next to his bed hoping, praying, pleading for him to wake up, to come back to me. That can't happen again. I know that life has no guarantees. I know that accidents happen and people get sick. I know that people die way before their time. But I am not going to allow Jasper to be put at risk like that again. Find a new bodyguard Robbie. It's not a question. And it's not up for debate."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yes. You need to find a way. I don't really care how. But you need to find a way to sanction Jasper and our relationship. I love him. He is the love of my life. And one day, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even this year or next year, but one day that man is going to get down on one knee and offer me a ring and I am going to say yes. You need to find a way to make that work Robbie. Because if you don't I will stand by my earlier guarantee to renounce my title and move out of this country, this country that I love, and go some place where Jasper and I can be together. Am I clear."

"Crystal clear Len. I'll see what I can work out."

"Thank you. I'm serious Robbie. Don't test me on this. I'm not bluffing."

"I didn't think you were Len."

"I'm going to shower and change clothes and head back to the hospital. Let me know what you figure out."

I'd taken a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable before going down to Jasper's room and grabbing a couple of pairs of sweat pants and t-shirts. Eventually he was going to want to put on something besides that hospital gown. I walked over to his night stand where I knew he kept his phone charger and then into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. I put all the items in the bag that I brought from my room. I had also placed the get well card and artwork that Sara Alice had made for Jasper and brought back to me in the bag. d

On my way back out to the car I stopped by James' office on my way to the car. As I approached I heard Liam's voice. He was yelling and sounded angry. As I walked into the office, Liam turned to me, hearing me enter. I went to him immediately and hugged him. I noticed there were several people in security type uniforms in the office. I looked to Liam and James and asked what was going on. It was Liam that responded, "They think I tried to shoot Robbie."

"That's crazy. You would never." I addressed everyone in the room with my next statement."He would never do that. Even if he wanted to go after Robbie, I can promise you that he would never put the lives of innocence people at risk. He would never put Jasper's life at risk. Jasper is one of his best friends. He would have never put his life in danger like that. He would have never fired a bullet that close to him. I don't know who took the shot at my brother, but I can guarantee, beyond a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't Liam. "

Liam looked at me then, with love and concern." How is Jasper, Len?"

"He's awake. I'm heading back there now. Why don't you come with me, I know Jasper would love to see you."

"Well if these agents release me I would love to do that."

One of the agents stepped forward and told Liam that he was free to go for now but not to leave the country.

Liam and I headed out to the car with Rosie ahead of us. Once in the car I asked the question that I had been thinking about for a while now.

"What's been going on around here Liam? Before I left you were trying to tell me some things about Robbie and I didn't believe you, but I am started to see that maybe you weren't so crazy."

"There is so much you need to know Len. I've been working with Jasper and Uncle Cyrus trying to find evidence and its bad Len. Like really bad. But right now I think that we need to focus on Jasper. Just let me take care of the rest for now."

"I know I should fight you on this and make you tell me, but honestly I'm so overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the last twenty-

four hours that I'm going to let you win this time."

Liam visited with Jasper until the regular visitation time ended and then he left. I had already given Jasper the items from Sara Alice, which had made him smile and laugh, at least as much as he could laugh without causing himself pain.

After Liam left, Jasper seem quiet, like he was thinking about something. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about a dream I had earlier."

"What was it about?"

"Us. Of course. It was silly really."

"Tell me."

Jasper blushed as he began speaking. "It was a dream about our future. I'm guessing maybe twelve or fifteen years from now. We were married and we had two kids. A boy and a girl. I guess they were maybe ten and eight each. The little girl looked just like you. She was absolutely beautiful and so sweet, but sassy too. Kind of reminded me of Sara Alice. And the boy, he was handsome. He had your eyes. We were sitting around a Christmas tree on Christmas morning. It wasn't a very long dream but it was incredibly was perfect."

I smiled at Jasper, eyes shining with love and a heart so full it felt like it could burst. This man, this man that I love with all of my heart and soul wants everything that I want. He wants a future with me, a family. This is everything. "Do you remember what their names were?

"The boy's name was Henry James Jasper Frost and the girl's name was Charlotte Eloise Alexandra Frost."

"Those are perfect names. We will have to remember those for the future."

"Yes we will."

"I had a dream while you were asleep too. We were in a church. It was just us. There were candles everywhere. I was wearing this white mini dress and knee high boots. You came to me wearing your suit and held out your hand and took me into your arms and we slow danced. It was such a magical moment.

"This is it isn't it?"

"What?"

"It's our time. We have been through so much, but we survived. We came through the fire and we survived. Maybe a little bruised and scarred but we made it. There's nothing else that we could face that would tear us apart. Because now we know. We know that together we are stronger than we could ever be apart. We know that what we have is real and it will see us through."

"Yes. This is it. This is our New Beginning. Our Fresh Start.


End file.
